


Corrupting the Monarchy

by Guardian Of The Lotus (DistantStorm)



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Also Zavala's there too, Executor Hideo is a jerk, F/M, Suraya x City Food otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/Guardian%20Of%20The%20Lotus
Summary: A dangerous criminal arrives in the Tower, but Zavala's not surprised. Hideo intervenes.Written for day 6 of the Fictober 2019 Challenge: "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"





	Corrupting the Monarchy

This isn’t the reaction Hideo had anticipated. Standing here, overlooking the Traveler, he’d anticipated things to be a bit… more upbeat. They’d won the war. The rebuild of the New Tower was nearly complete. Obviously what had happened to the former was a shame, and the loss was staggering, but they had each other. They’d pulled through.

“New Monarchy is willing to assist with anything you require, Commander. You need only say the word.”

“There will be a Consensus Meeting in a week’s time. We can discuss assistance then.”

“But the Speaker-”

“We’ll address it then, Executor.”

“But-”

“I’m waiting for someone, Executor. If you’ll excuse me.”

The sound of a jumpship coming up to the main drag surprises him. It’s an old model, but at this point to still have a ship was a blessing. Strange, though. That was not a Vanguard vessel, and to his knowledge only the Vanguard had access to land in the Courtyard as it was still under construction. Certainly the Factions hadn’t been afforded the luxury.

Zavala has already moved past him by the time Hideo breaks out of his reverie. New Monarchy’s leader stands in surprise as the person demats in the Tower not quite unsteady. Their posture suggests they’re not used to doing so.

“You took your time,” Zavala says, and his tone is so completely unlike the serious, dull voice he’d used when speaking to Hideo moments ago. “I thought you knew your way around.”

An abrasive laugh comes back, short, like a bark. “Aw, I missed you too,” The newcomer says in a sarcastic voice that grates on him, sends every nerve ending into a white-hot tingling, rage. Zavala blocks the faction leader’s view with his wide shoulders and bukly pauldrons, but it does not matter. Hideo would know that voice anywhere.

“Apprehend her,” He says to the two FOTC officers who seem keen to tail the Commander - or at least stand at what will eventually be his post once the railings have been bolted down into the concrete deckplates.

They stare at him, bewildered.

“Hang on,” He hears Zavala say, but it sounds like everything is underwater. His eyes are narrowed on her. The dirty, poncho-clad woman who clearly doesn’t care enough about her appearance, just barges in wherever she wants, no regard for rules or regulations. He resists the urge to rub his nose, to give in to the temptation of acknowledging her prior transgressions.

Zavala feels like a towering force in front of him, casting a shadow over him with his approach. It’s strange, because Zavala is actually shorter than him by several centimeters. “Is there a problem, Executor?” He asks, and his voice betrays the slightest irritation. He should be grateful. Hideo is doing him a service.

“That woman-”

“Is _my_ guest,” Zavala levels with him, in a dangerous voice.

“She’s a criminal.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

“She’s no good for this City.”

The Commander’s eyes glow like shards of ice. He leans forward, speaking softly, his words packing the heat his eyes lack. “_She_ is the only reason you stand where you are. You might consider yourself in her debt.”

“Is, uh, everything okay?” Said woman asks from behind Zavala’s back.

Zavala steps back, his eyes narrowing to slits, focused on Hideo’s burning gaze. “Fine, Suraya.”

“Ohhh-kay, that’s a no,” She drawls, terribly uncouth.

“Why are you here?”

She looks surprised for a split second, taking a step back. Hideo sees it, peering at her around Zavala’s wide armaments. Sees the way her face pinches, her arms cross. She shrinks in demeanor. As she should. _She_ does not belong.

Zavala steps back from him, remaining between the two of them as if not sure which side to stand on. He’ll learn, Hideo thinks.

But then, her posture straightens. Her eyes close for a few beats and open and there’s something different about her. “The same reason as you,” She says.

“What?”

She doesn’t sneer, but the twist of her lips makes him nauseous. “Negotiations.” She casts her gaze around the rebuilding Tower before settling on him again. “The City needs me,” She grits in a voice that’s barely neutral. “I’m here to talk terms.”

“Of what?”

“That is Vanguard business,” Zavala interjects, “And confidential. If our negotiations bear fruit, you will hear about it at the next Consensus meeting.” He turns his back to the Executor and heads toward the Bazaar, the interstitial area in-between has been worked into a command center and the Vanguard’s private offices.”Come along, Hawthorne. You said you hadn’t had those tamales you liked in quite some time. I managed to track down a vendor.”

She doesn’t look back at him, taking an extra step to catch up with his wide strides. “Wow,” She muses, “You really do want to keep me around. I’m flattered.”

He huffs, “Don’t get used to it. It’s merely a bargaining chip.”

She looks up to him, that same cocky smile on her lips. “If we argue long enough, y’think can we get Chinese for dinner?”

“I missed you, too,” He murmurs, with the same hint of sarcasm she’d had at the beginning of their encounter. Hawthorne laughs.

Hideo is seething. How dare this woman corrupt his candidate for the monarchy. Is nothing sacred?


End file.
